


Stupid Slimy Slytherins

by spaceve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: She hated those slimy Slytherins.So, why was she enjoying this so much?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a 20-line poem with each line starting with the first letter of my first name (S), and it couldn't be about me, so I decided to make it Dramione.

Stupid slimy Slytherins.

She hated those slimy Slytherins.

So, why was she enjoying this so much?

She honestly didn't understand either.

She heard all the rumors, of course.

Surely there would be no indulgence in this, right?

She had slipped up, obviously.

Safety had always been her biggest concern.

She was not worrying about her safety now.

Sounding as if she cared, she said,

"Should we take this somewhere else?"

"Sure," he responded.

Stepping uneasily, they trekked down the corridor.

She was sure that she was winning by now.

Seeing his eyes start to water, she smiled.

"Shut up, Granger." He blinked.

"Seriously, Malfoy? I win."

Stopping her from walking away, he said,

"Staring contest round two. Tomorrow. 8:00."

"See you tomorrow, then, loser."


End file.
